Minzaru Aera
'Character First Name' Aera 'Character Last Name' Minzaru Name Kado 'IMVU Username' xoxoBellatrix 'Nickname' "Gatling Girl" 'Age' 24 'Date of Birth' 10/27/176 AN 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Human changes due to kado clan chakra 'Height' 5'6" 'Weight' 135lbs 'Blood Type' AB- 'Occupation' Shinobi 'Affiliation' Getsugakure 'Relationship Status' Married to Ero Minzaru 'Personality' Aera is a naturally inquisitive young woman who enjoys analyzing battle tactics and team combat strategies in her spare time. Unlike her mother whom believed that power was most important in life, Aera believes that Family, Safety, and Happiness are ultimately the most important aspects of one's life and has proven this many times through both her words and actions. As one who finds kindness and a can-do attitude exceptional qualities Aera has, to the best of her own ability, tried to maintain an up front in your face honesty coupled with a cautious compassion for others however she doesn't allow her compassion to get in the way of her duties. The most unique and interesting part of Aera's personality is that she seems to be capable of advanced logical thought processing that gives her an edge over those who rely solely on instinct or emotion as this perculiar form of intelligence is equipped most potently in battle situations. Aside from her norm there has been a few times in her life where Aera has acted out irrationally. These times were mostly due to threats against her family or loved one's and has resulted in Aera not only losing her temper but losing her ability to care. During these time's she would shut down, become completely focused and driven into stopping and killing anything and/or everything which stood in her way, with only her husband having the power to make her stop, without hurting her of course. 'Behaviour' Aera tends to behave in a very coy way. Many would say it borders on stupidity when in actuality Aera enjoys making others feel superior to her as it makes them under-estimate her own skill set. Sometimes Aera can be Spiractic in the sense that for a moment she can be a kind nurtring mother like woman adn mere seconds later become an uncaring vain yet elegant woman whose poise and statuesque will excite and entice your senses. Most commonly she remains quiet however, only speaking when she has an inquiry or feels her opinion is required for the conversation or topic. 'Nindo' "I won't allow my husband's name to be tarnished, I have to win this." "The true strength of a shinobi is one's family!" 'Summoning' Snakes: Kuchiyose No Jutsu: WhiteSnake Judeka white scaled snake with a black diamond in the center of its forehead Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Twin Snake Sisters Kyoto and Kyota incredibly large black snakes with a deep purple line running down their backs with lines periodically extending from them down towards their underbellies Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Ample Water Moccasins of snakes varying in color from green to blue and back again, these snakes are roughly 5 feet in length and have a poison that makes targets sluggish on contact 'Bloodline/Clan' Kado Clan 'Ninja Class ' Jounin 'Element One' Suiton(Water Style) 'Element Two' Raiton(Lightning Style) 'Weapon of choice' Black Iron Cards 6.8 x 9 inch dimensions Silver Cards dimensions Yellow and Rose Gold Cards 5.8 x 8 inch dimensions 'Strengths' NinTaijutsu, Ninjutsu, Speed, Stamina, Intelligence Weaknesses Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu Chakra colour A combination of both black and gold 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Kunai: x5 Shuriken:' '''x30 '''Any other weaponry:'Tonto and ninja wire Total: '65/70 'Jutsu List Kado Clan Card Release: Aera's signature clan technique, the use of manipulating black iron cards dubbed "sword cards" by using chakra which runs on the same "chakra frequency" as the chakra stored in each card's seal. The frequency effect only works within a 10 foot radius however by decreasing the amount of cards she uses at once she can increase the seal's range by several inches. Card Trick: 52 Pick Up: Using the deck of cards given to her by Muramasa Hirotoma, Aera imbues the cards with lightning release chakra and then fires them into the air, detaching their pieces and then firing them down in a rain of 520 lightning enhanced pieces down on her enemy. Unlike her Black Iron Cards this deck has a wider range due to the use of a stronger seal. Sea Snake Binding:'Aera first proceeds to form multiple snakes of decent size form water, after which these snakes bite into and then wrap their bodies aorund the intended target. once caught the snakes then begin draining chakra form the victim. If the victim tries to resist their hold the snakes tighten more and more, and can eventually crush the victim to death.' Sea Snake Prison:'with this technique Aera creates a large snake the size of a water dragon jutsu then fires it at the target. The snake then proceeds to swallow the victim whole after which time it will coil its own body into a large ball in an attempt to drown the victim. Dragon Splash:'Firing water from her mouth a large wave of water is created the will push away targets and cause cuts and bruises, though used initilly in defense when hit at point blank range this tech has the power and speed to inflict several severe fractures and deep cuts to the victims in question.' Spiral Saber:'A technique which incorporates a cone of highly condensed water and violently rpmper minute to increase the piercing power and sheer force of a projectile thrust attack. after her tanto has been coated with water and the rotating cone has taken place Aera then sharpens it's edge and fire's it off like a bullet from her blade with a speed of nearly 116 mph. on impact with it's target the cone enlarges and it's rotations accelerate attempting to suck the target in and rip them apart. Dragon's Flash Pillar:'with this technique Aera uses water to create a large dragons head by her side, after forming the head the mouth then opens and a massive cannon of water fires out ripping apart anything caught in it's blast range.feet straight ahead 28.5 feet in all directions' Water Clone:'A technique which uses water to create a clone of Aera that can attack or be set up with a secondary jutsu with the clause of the second jutsu being that it only triggers with the clone's destruction. Aera's most common use of this jutsu is to have the clone take her place while she prepares a stronger jutsu or to use the clone as a shield from an incoming attack and then immediately launch a counterattack following the clone's destruction.' Dragon Spine Cage:'A Technique of Aera's own design in which a large Spinall collumn and ribcage of water are created with protruding spikes outward. the sharpness and density is measured to be that of a reinforced steel kunai and it's range is measured at 10 feet in all directions. Additionally Aera has learned to fire the spikes off from the spine and rib cage like large spears of water than can and will pierce targets at a decent speedmph however she is unable to direct the path in which they travel. Prerequisite for Dragon Bone Armor' Dragon Bone Armor:'''A technique in which Aera creates a skeletal structure of a dragon and the attaches this watery skeleton to her own body, making minor adjustments, although the armor only provides an above average Defense its malleable state allows her to enlarge the claws or lengthen the tail. her most common use of this technique is to attack people from a distance by forming large claws over her hands. '''Raiton: Laser Ace: ''''using lightning release chakra to coat her feet and fingertips Aera dashes forward at incredible speeds and with a single horizontal slash of her hands cuts down anyhting her path. because of the technique's incredible speed and accuracy it's been said that she moves like a laser, hence the techniques name.' '''Lightning Chain Bullets:'With this technique Aera channels Chakra into her finger tips then clapping her hands together and pulling them apart 3-10 spheresthe size of basket balls are formed with a thick chain of lightning release chakra connecting them all. from here Aera directs the spheres of where to attack through hand motions alone. upon impact the spheres which hit one right after the other in a random pattern expand and cause a static explosion burning targets and electricuting anyone hit directly. because of the random angle at which they strike one's safest bet is to watch the chain itself and time their movements to avoid the spheres. the amount of sphere created is proportionate to the amount of chakra used.' Dragons Roar:'With this technique Aera channels chakra into her hands the arching her fingers she roars and when the chakra released form her roar hits the chakra in her hands the chakra is then transferred and is fired off like several thin beams of light that can and will cut through any and all things within the 45 foot effective range ahead' Gatling Punch:'''A technique of Aera's own desigin in which lightning release chakra is stored in the pores of her hand and forearm. from here Aera moves to punch the target in the stomach. On impact all the chakra trapped in her pores is released in the form of tiny darts of electricity each with the same base power of the punch, causing the victim to feel as if they've been punched hundreds of times. Prerequisite for Gatling Gun' '''Gatling Gun:'A ranged variation of the gatling punch in which the previously compressed lightning release chakra is fired off like hundreds of small bullets from the user's hand and arm. unlike the Gatling Punch this ranged attack isn't as potent and can be fired from a distance, it's incredible tracking and speed make it a difficult technique to dodge. victims hit by the full force of the attack are left paralyzed for hours at a timeat most, however most shinobi with a great deal of evasive action have been seen to avoid well over half of the bullets.' Gatling Kick:'A variation of the Gatling Punch technique in which the user releases the compressed chakra to enhance the kick's speed, power and gravitational force. Unlike the Gatling punch the compressed chakra is used as a sort of launcher for the kick instead of an additional multi attack enchancement.' Gatling Spirit Bomb:'This technique though incredibly potent takes a considerable amount of time and chakra to prepare, using super precise chakra control to compress massive amounts of lighting release chakra in every pore of her skin Aera then releases this energy causing millions of bullets of lightning chakra to fire off in every direction decimating the surrounding area and leaving her unconcious. It was because of this technique she earned the title Gatling Girl. 'Allies' Ero Minzaru, Minzaru Clan, Getsugakure. 'Enemies' None at the moment. 'Background Information' Aera Minzaru was, as a child, very closed off from the rest of the world. Her mother had taught her to guard her heart by using logic and reasoning in place of emotional response and as a result she was not only one of the most efficient shinobi of her generation, but also one of the most shunned. When she entered the academy at age 4 everyone was shocked to see such a young individual in the classroom, but by this time her mother had already taught her the basics of the Gatling Style taijutsu that had long ago been developed by her father. By age six she had fully mastered her father's form of evassive counterattacks and began training with a sword, however because of her lack of physical strength her mother instead had her use the Kado Clan's "Sword Cards", thus beginning her own fighting style. By age 9 Aera had already learned to use clone jutsu and substitution jutsu. At age 10 Aera was celebrated for her personal study and mastery of the water clone jutsu. Finally When she Graduated at age 12 Aera was immediately given a B-rank mission that she alone had to complete. Because of her surprising resemblance to the Current Water Daimyo's daughter she was sent in as a decoy to draw out the young female's attackers. On the day they attacked Aera displayed exceptional skill when she beheaded all 5 men with her "Sword Cards" simultaneously, and was later praised by the Daimyo and her daughter and presented with a specially made set of pure silver cards that had senbon sized tunnels running through. By 14 Aera had taken and passed the Chuunin Exam and was praised as a genius for her use of Lightning release to make shrapnel bombs from shuriken. At 17 She met the man who would eventually become her husband, Ero Minzaru. With her kindness and rare level of intelligence she caught his attention, but it was during battle with the fellow Minzaru that she won his affection. At the Jounin exams 2 years later Aera proved herself an exceptional shinobi when she revealed her newest technique, the Gatling Punch. With this single punch she was able to render her opponent unconcious and send him flying into the tree behind him smashing the tree into several chunks. At 21 Aera was sent on a mission to find and recover an artifact originally belonging to a great Samurai. During her journey she was attacked by a large group of rogue shinobi, and in an act of desperation pushed her body to it's very limits. Compressing an enormous amount of chakra into the pores of her skin to released the technique firing of bullets of lightning in every direction. When she didn't return a week later a search party was sent for her, but by this time Ero Minzaru had already Found and retrieved her. Telling his side of what we witnessed Aera Minzaru was hospitalized. She had completely vaporized everything within a 600 foot radius of herself, leaving her naked and severely burned body in a large crater. When she finally awoke 2 weeks later Ero was there, and form the looks of it he had been there awhile. It was the day of her awakening that he proposed to her, swearing to never leave her side, and to always be there to protect her, and she gladly accepted. As their bond and feelings grew stronger, so did their abilities to work with one another as a team. On her wedding day, In an effort to make peace with Aera Minzaru the Legendary Samurai Muramasa Hirotoma Awarded her a new deck 52 of "Sword Cards" made from a combination of pure yellow gold with sectioned pieces that could be detached and reconnected with the rose gold wire that was held within their cores and acknowledged her as the "Gatling Girl". Turning the cratered land into a memorial to the shinobi that she'd killed, unknowingly defending the land of iron. In addition to this one final gift was given to her, a special armor created for her pet snake Judeka. Though she had kept her snake summoning's a secret from her husband he knew of Judeka, a large white scaled snake she had rescued when it was a newborn, and had raised it to adult hood. Equipped with this new and powerful armor Judeka and Aera then began to form a completely new taijutsu style and has since been recognized as a legitimate fighting style of snake users. Aera has since built a happy and comfortable life with her husband and enjoyed spending time with others around the village, while always attempting to create new variations of her gatling punch. 'Roleplaying Library' N/A 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))